


There's Always Tomorrow

by yasminakohl



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 21:03:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2555600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yasminakohl/pseuds/yasminakohl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jimmy's in trouble for being brave. </p>
<p>Spoiler for about face</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's Always Tomorrow

" **JIMMY PALMER!"** The name bounced off the walls of the apartment. The owner of the name cringed and dropped the medical text he had reached for.

Jimmy knew his lover would be upset about his actions in the trailer park. He knew his lover had been worried when he had been shot at the day before. He knew his lover was scared and because of that, his lover would be even more angry. He had hoped the fear and relief would trump the anger but, in the end he knew better.

A shadow fell over him and he heard, "What the hell were you thinking…were you even thinking?" being bellowed at him. "My god you scared me to death when I watched you drive towards that truck, Jimmy what were you thinking?" The last was said so quietly and with so much anguish Jimmy cringed a second time.

"I knew I couldn't let him get away. You guys weren't in the position to stop him. Well it didn't look like you were." Jimmy knew he was about to ramble so he shut up quickly. He looked at his lover and felt guilt building. The ever present shadows under his lovers eyes were darker than usual. Most days they were barely perceptible except to Jimmy. Jimmy knew no matter how much sleep his lover got they were always there. Only the worst cases made them dark like now.

"Jimmy my heart stopped when I saw you driving towards him. I could hear you yelling."

"I wasn't that loud." Jimmy whispered embarrassed because he knew his yell hadn't been a very good warrior's cry.

"I didn't actually hear you. But I know you." The statement was said with understanding and a finger touching his chest with a little push for emphasis. "I wanted to run over there and check ever part of you for injuries and then shake you for scaring me to death."

"Guess it's a good thing Gibbs got there first huh?" Jimmy asked his lover.

Jimmy was sitting in the office chair, his lover dropped down so that they were eye level. Placing a hand on Jimmy's thigh, "I still almost yanked him away from you and pulled you out of that stupid car, that I've begged you to trade in for years, and kissed you in front of everyone, just for being alive."

"I'm sorry."

"Never apologize…"

"It's a sign of weakness, I know. Still, I didn't leave the car." Jimmy said defending himself.

"I didn't tell you couldn't get out of the car."

"No Gibbs did." Jimmy said sighing. "I am sorry, I just needed to make sure he didn't get away."

A deep sigh sounded from his lover. His lover leaned in and give Jimmy a kiss that seared his soul.

Jimmy leaned back and sighed, "I thought you were going to stop calling me Autopsy Gremlin?"

It was his lover's turn to cringe. "I'm sorry Jimmy. I didn't know you were gonna here about it but I love that nickname. I think you're stuck with it."

"Tony what am I going to do with you?"

Tony laughed and hugged his love. "Me? I wasn't the one to chase after an armed suspect, get shot at and try to run down the same still armed suspect."

"When you say it like that…" Jimmy sat in the chair Tony leaning into him their foreheads resting on each other.

"Did you have to tell Abby and McGee about your shoe fetish Jimmy?" Tony chuckled.

"I didn't consciously do it. I was under hypnosis."

"At least you did tell the Camp Wina…" Tony was interrupted when Jimmy put his hand over his mouth.

"Let's just let that one stay in infamy please." Jimmy pleaded.

"Well you have one saving grace from your little fetish outing."

"What's that?" Jimmy asked.

"Ziva had better shoes on than me for once, so you didn't out us."

Jimmy leaned back blinked and laughed. She had had on really great boots.

"It wouldn't be so bad to be outed, would it?" Jimmy asked.

"No but I want to wait till DADT is completely off the books and the regs are re-written, and then when neither of us can lose our jobs, be transferred or one of us be sent for another trip as Agent Afloat again, then I will walk up to Toothpick and tell him. After I make sure Ducky isn't going to kill me and have Abby help hide the body for not telling him sooner."

Jimmy sighed and hugged his lover.

Tony hugged his lover tight and felt the younger man cringe at the added pressure. Leaning back he asks, "Where are you hurt?"

"No where specific. Just sore everywhere."

"Then why are you in here at this chair that already makes your back hurt and not in a hot shower?"

"I have to get this paper finished Tony."

"I'll write you a god damn note get in the damn shower Jim."

Jimmy knew he was nearing the end of Tony's patience when he called him Jim, because Tony knew how much Jimmy hated being called Jim.

"Fine."

"Be a good boy and I'll follow that shower up with a massage." Tony whispered into Jimmy's ear before pushing himself to his full height with a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

Jimmy shuddered and then almost bit his tongue to keep from whimpering in pain as all the muscles in his body protested.

If nothing else, the feel of his lover's hands all over his body was enough for Jimmy to do what his lover asked. He knew Tony wouldn't do anything else until he was 100%, a payback for all the times Jimmy had enforced doctor's orders on Tony.

With a sigh Jimmy did as he was told…there was always tomorrow.


End file.
